El gran camino a la corona
by meta-leyer
Summary: El gran camino a la corona solo Puede ser sobre una alfombra teñida de rojo  es el titulo entero no lo puse arriba por que no cupo primero la mayoria de los personajes en esta historia pertenecen a hasbro inc
1. La Verdad mostrara a la princesa

para comenzar los personages en esta historia en su mayoria pertenecen a hasbro inc no recomiendo este fanfic a gente de poco tolerancia a escenas esplicitas de sexo o violencia asi que es de clasificacion MA gracias por su atencion

**El gran camino a la corona solo Puede ser sobre una alfombra teñida de rojo**

Cap1

La Verdad mostrara a la princesa

Y la espera para el banquete de iniciación

Se encontraba la pequeña Twilight Sparkle mirando hacia las colinas donde se encontraba canterlot mirando fijamente mientras recordaba en un tono sepia toda su infancia junto a Celestia y una idea la inquietaba sobre el regreso a canterlot o el calor de sus amigas, mientras pensaba miraba que en este lugar solo había en su mayoría potros de tierra a diferencia de canterlot solo había en su mayoría unicornios como en cloudsdale su mayoría eran pegasos en eso decidió que debía preguntar de esto a su mentora y así aprovecharía para reunirse con ella y con su nueva amiga la princesa luna así que partió de noche con su fiel y querido hermano Spike temiendo que tal vez la presencia de sus amigas haga que la princesa no pueda hablarle con detalle sobre el asunto.

Esa noche en el castillo de canterlot.

Lady Twilight Sparkle pide audiencia con sus aura majestades la princesa Celestia y su hermana la princesa luna.

- _Dejad la pasar _

- _Ahora le dices que hacer a mis soldados luna_

- _No claro que no solo estoy algo inquieta por que ha venido Twilight Sparkle_

- _Ajem claro mirándola de re ojo_

Luna se sonroja un poco mientras toma la compostura en su trono, Mientras ellas se acomodan una silueta de un azul purpura entra en la habitación y hace una reverencia mientras mira a ambas a los ojos.

- _Princesas mucho gusto en verlas_

- _Hola Twilight mi ilustre alumna que necesitas_

Así Twilight comenzó hablar sobre la cierta separación que hay entre los ponis que no es visible a simple vista, entonces es interrumpida en eso

- _Tranquila Twilight no molestes tu cabeza con eso _

Mientras sonríe Celestia En ese momento Luna la mira con cara de perpleja y trata de decir un pequeño pero, pero Celestia solo la mira con uno de sus ojos entonces luna baja su cabeza

- _mi pequeña Twilight eso te lo diré a su debido tiempo alguien como tu no debe impacientarse_

- _pero..._

- _he dicho Twilight puedes retirarte debes ser paciente_

Twilight se retira perpleja por los cambios de actitud de su querida mentora y se cuestiona ella misma sobre si habría sido una tontería preguntarle o molestarla con esos pequeños detalles, mientras la habitación queda vacía y las dos princesas van a sus habitaciones en la soledad de los pasillos comienzan una discusión.

- _Luna pensabas decirle algo a Twilight sin mi permiso_

- _No hermana pero ella comienza a darse cuenta_

- _Eso quiere decir que ya casi esta lis..._

- Lista!

dice luna emocionada mientras habré un cuarto vacio en el cual sean preparado cientos de cosas para la estadía de alguien más un cuarto con finas cortinas purpuras y una hermosa tiara con pedrería de diamantes negros y blancos.

- _Si mi pequeña hermana nuestra pequeña Twilight muy pronto estará aquí mientras toca el pórtico de la puerta de la habitación y sonríe _

Han pasado cuatro años desde su audiencia y Twilight y sus amigas han crecido mucho unas de otras, ya no hay mas correos sobre la amistad, ya lo aprendido se ha terminado, además de que han cambiado mucho son mucho más altas que otras yeguas con aspectos delgados similar a las princesas pero aun son de menor tamaño a Celestia pero igual al de luna hace algunos años como cuando recién había vuelto a su apariencia de princesa con el cabello azul cielo en esta ocasión ha sido Celestia la que ha enviado una carta a las mane 6. Mis queridas ponis solicitamos principal mente su audiencia a esta gala del galope, junto con los 6 emblemas de la harmonía luna y yo los necesitamos.

Las seis amigas se dirigieron a la presencia de sus queridas princesas al llegar las ponis quedaron atónitas por la decoración de este año la cual había sido hecha para recibirlas a las 6 sin ningún escatimen en gastos mientras se acercaban al castillo en la entrada se encontraba luna con un vestido confeccionado de una manera extraña era un vestido de gala pero a su vez era una armadura con lustrosas gemas incrustadas con formas de ojos de dragón en ambas hombreras.

- _Al fin han llegado seguidme niñas de los elementos de la corona solar _

- _Está bien (a unisonó de las mane 6)_

Mientras se alejan de la entrada de la celebración mientras siguen a luna por un pasillo que lleva a un salón de la realeza donde Celestia y cinco hermosos vestidos junto con algunas sirvientas del castillo, las esperaban cada uno con extraña hendedura donde iba su emblema de la harmonía, Twilight solo contemplaba ya que para ella no había vestido algo que se le hacía raro luna la observo y le dijo que la siguiera, mientras las demás se preparaban y ellas se alejaban Celestia se le unió a Twilight y luna.

- _Princesa por qué no...(Celestial le cierra la boca con una pata)_

- _Tranquila mi querida Twilight mi hermana y yo no te olvidaríamos cierto luna ((con una sonrisa jocosa mientras le hace un ademan con la pata))_

- _Espero que te agrade Twilight trabaje mucho en su decoración ((dice luna algo sonrojada))_

Gracias mi entras asiente con una sonrisa la ponie de color violeta oscuro así llega a otra recamara donde un traje hecho con hermosa pedrería de diamante blanco y negro va acompañada de una tiara donde se incrustaba su corona de la magia, luego de arreglarse Twilight y las princesas volvieron con las demás las cuales se reunieron alrededor de Twilight para platicar con ella de cómo se veía, entonces las princesas las interrumpieron para que las siguieran de nuevo a la gala llegando hay no se encontraban en la fiesta sino en el palco superior de donde se veía a todos los invitados, ya allí Celestia interrumpió la celebración y dijo.

- _Me queridos ponies ya se ha cumplido el tiempo para la Ascensión de mi hermana y la mía, por eso hemos decidido que una de estas 6 ponies se encargara del reino claro que volveremos a su debido tiempo_

- _(luna interrumpe a Celestia) así que por primera vez ustedes ponies tendrán la fortuna de cómo se elige a la siguiente princesa ya que será aquí y no en la cámara de la virtud ya que decidimos que por primera vez el espejo de la verdad será mostrado a los ojos del mundo._

- _Ajem..._

- _Perdón.._

- _Bien como mi hermana decía solo un ponie con la virtud no verá su reflejo sino la verdadera forma de su espíritu o ser devorado por sí mismo, solo aquel que pueda enfrentarlo vera el espíritu de pureza que buscamos y si no tiene ni virtud, ni maldad, solo mostrara su reflejo._

- _Y lo haremos hasta que una de las seis portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía refleje a una princesa._

Así luna se paro en frente y el espejo brillo mostrando millones de nebulosas que formaban la figura de un alicornio cósmico se parecía mucho a ella cuando es Nightmaremoon pero este tiene una mirada de compasión además de que su armadura era blanca y no llevaba casco.

Luego se paro Celestia y mostro un plano oscuro en el cual una figura con llamas conformaban sus alas mientras su cuerpo era de color rojizo terracota con grietas con brillo como el magma y una melena y cola echas de fuego con dos brillantes ojos amarillos con una mirada de determinación y una hendedura con forma de corazón en su pecho de color negro y una armadura oscura de obsidiana.

- _Ahora que ya entendéis lo que muestra el espejo es su turno de mostrarnos sus verdaderos yo así que mi hermana dirá quién será el orden para buscar a la elegida entre nuestras 6 ponies representantes de la harmonía_

Luna mete su pata en una bolsa y saca una insignia con forma de globo, otra con forma de rayo, después una manzana, luego una con forma de mariposa, luego una conforma de estrella y por ultimo una con forma de diamante.

- _Bien el orden será el siguiente Pinkie pie, luego Rainbow Dash, luego Apple Jack, Fluttershy ,Twilight Sparkle y Rarity, pero aquí no acaba esto si ninguna de estas seis ponies no tiene lo que buscamos el espejo será llevado al centro del salón para buscar a la merecedora de la tercera corona así que cualquiera puede ser _

- _((susurro))una bolsa con emblemas fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió para elegir el orden_

- _No fue mi idea fue de Blueblood_

- _Era de esperarse creo que esto es una de las razones por la cual esperaba este momento para deshacerme de el _

- Así que pasad Pinkie pie

Pinkie pie se acerca y el espejo comienza a mostrar a cientos de ponies en mascarados en una fiesta y a una yegua muy hermosa que lleva una máscara sonriente rodeada de amigos pero detrás de esa mascara esta sola y triste por sentirse incomprendida y con un poco de ira porque siempre la toman como tonta ella se aleja temerosa del espejo con algunas lagrimas pero sus amigas la reconfortan.

- Ya, ya, pequeña nadie te toma por tonta tal vez eres algo excéntrica pero no tonta amiga nos has ayudado muchas veces

- Si nadie es como tú para inventar artilugios raros como cuando tratabas de hablar con migo y Gilda

- Se siempre me has dado ánimos para confiar en mi Pinkie nunca dejes de ser tu

- Tu forma de tratar con las personas ayuda a olvidar los malestares que nos molestan.

- Si Pinkie es cierto que no siempre te comprendemos pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotras y nunca te dejaríamos sola.

- Sniff, Sniff... gracias, gracias bien continuemos esto es una celebración así que comeré unos bocadillos mientras vemos a la siguiente además se debe testear la comida haber si es buena para el paladar de las princesas

- Si nunca dejas de ser tu Pinkie pie

- Bien tu eres la siguiente Rainbow Dash

- Estoy lista muéstrame pedazo de vidrio con que piensas asustarme

El espejo comienza a ondularse y muestra la forma de un Pegaso que vuela libre por todo cielo y luego aterriza en una gran planicie donde están sus amigas, pero estas no la reconoce ni nadie de los demás en ella nadie solo dice quien es esa extranjera con ese cabello tan raro, en esta existencia todos la han olvidado después de un momento el espejo se vuelve negro y deja de mostrar imágenes.

- _Eso es todo ja necesitaras hacer algo más que hacerme temer que todos me olviden como si fuera posible mientras va con sus amigas_

Mira hacia un costado directo a la ventana y una fría lagrima baja por su rostro mientras las demás no la ven pero Pinkie le limpia la lagrima con su casco izquierda y la abraza

- _No le dirás a nadie eh..._

- _Claro que no y nunca te olvidaremos_

- _Lo se pero no quiero que las demás me vean como una niña asustadiza esa es Fluttershy_

- _Ya nadie te dirá asustadiza por sentir algo de temor_

- _Bien la siguiente es Apple Jack_

- _Bien es mi turno para domar al toro_

Aj se acerco al espejo el cual solo mostro su granja la cual solo mostraba un gran crecimiento su hermana por cantidades de eventos afortunados la ponie solo estaba orgullosa de todo lo que lograría junto a su familia pero observaba una silueta azul que le daba la espalda alejándose sin retornar, mientras ella se quedaba hay en su granja sin poderla alcanzar gracias a unos grilletes atados a su entrada de esta.

- Que corrales es esta broma

- Como diría la abuela estas pegada como sabia a un árbol

- Quien eres muéstrate cobarde

- Aquí estoy

Una yegua con el cabello de color miel oscura se le burlaba del otro lado del espejo

- Ja ja ja ja orgullosa de estar con mi familia tengo todo lo que necesito ja

- Cállate

- Porque ya estado callado mucho tiempo es hora de que me escuches potranca de establo

- No ya vete

- Irme no me puedo ir yo soy tu y lo único que siempre e querido es realizar mi sueño pero tu siempre has interpuesto el trabajo a los demás antes que tu niña nunca nos hemos dado derecho a ser nosotras mismas

- ((aj se aleja del espejo)) sabes pero tu no puedes seguir hablando si no me reflejo

- Eso huye como siempre por eso nunca tendrás el valor para salir de tu granja ni decirle a ella lo que siente quédate en la tierra de los esclavos mal... ((mientras la imagen y el sonido se desvanecía ))

- Solo es un montón de magia boba nada que temer al fin no hay nada malo primero está la granja ese es mi sueño mientras asienta una lagrimas

- Ya ya estamos aquí ((mientras la abraza Rainbow) no debes llorar que dirán las demás ponies al ver que la segunda mejor ponie de Ecuestrita es una llorona potranca

- Segunda mejor

- Pues claro yo soy la mejor

- Ya te he dicho que lo de el iron ponie solo lo ganaste por las alas

- Si claro mira además para nosotras no es lo de princesas estaríamos demasiado ocupadas para competir una con la otra o para tu granja

- Es cierto Dash Ajem mientras limpia unas pequeñas lagrimas

- Bueno parece que puedes tener lo que se necesita aj tu sombra tiene conciencia

- Bueno sigue la amiga del bosque Fluttershy

- Me da miedo ((con una voz baja))

- Cómo?

- Meda miedo ((con una voz más baja))

- Espera no te escucho bien

- Meda miedo ((con una voz aun más baja))

- Dilo mas fuerte pequeña

- Me da miedo ((con un grito demasiado ahogado))

- No te pasara nada

- Y si Sale un ponie malo como el de aj

- O me muestra algo horrible como Pinkie y Dash

- No pasara nada solo si te muestras ante él lo sabrás

- Bueno

Fluttershy se acerca y el espejo muestra a un gran bosque por el cual entra una pequeña luciérnaga que va hasta lo más profundo de él en donde se encuentra un gran Pegaso lleno de cicatrices de lucha con alas tan grandes como las de un Roc el cual descansa como en un estado de estasis enredado y aprisionado en las raíces de un fuerte roble el cual no lo deja salir, en el roble en su sima cuelga una gran llave que parece que entra en un agujero en la base de las raíces del roble, el Pegaso abre sus ojo que son iguales a los de un dragón brillantes y miran en lo más profundo de tu ser.

- Porque tengo que estar aquí tan sola

- Fluttershy trata de retroceder

- No espera porque me temes

- yo soy tu

- pero eres mala vi lo que izo la otra aj

- no soy mala solo que no me gusta callarme y tal vez ser lastima si las personas me dicen algo hiriente odio huir

- yo no soy así a veces trato de hallar el valor pero no quiero que eso le cause dolor a otra persona

- eso es lo que no entiendes todo lo que uno hace siempre creara un aspecto negativo si cuidas un conejo y este se acostumbra a que lo mimes tal vez cuando lo devuelvas a su medio será presa fácil para un depredador, si tratas de ayudar a alguien con otra persona tal vez lo puedas ayudar pero herirás el orgullo del otro para que hayan cosas buenas devén haber malas áspera y suaves todo no puede ser confortante

- me gustaría no lastimar a nadie para poder ayudar a los demás

- pero eso es necesario sin dolor no puede haber crecimiento, cuando nos equivocamos nos duele pero aprendemos a no volver a cometer ese error, hemos crecido pero aun asi sique tratando de omitir mis deseos reprimido y solo me sigo lastimando contra mi propio espíritu espero que entiendas lo que trato de decir.

- está bien tendré más confianza en ser yo misma.

La imagen comienza a desvanecerse y Fluttershy ve el espejo otra vez negro y regresa con sus amigas un poco más tranquila con ella misma.

- bien Fluttershy parece que tenemos otra ponies con prodigioso reflejo pero aun sin alicornio

- Twilight Sparkle portadora de la magia es la siguiente

Twilight se muestra ante el espejo en silencio el cual muestra un libro rúnico que se abre mostrando un alicornio de color violeta oscuro con dos ojos brillantes como luceros y una crin conformada por estrellas fugaces mientras los astro celestes giran en torno a él y ecuestrita cambia con un movimiento de su pata el cual voltea y se acerca hacia el espejo con una mirada que destruye la confianza.

- Quien eres tu pequeña potranca

- Yo soy Twilight Sparkle

- Mmm ese nombre se me hace conocido, a ya se quién eres e mi lado que es débil si has venido a ser princesa tendrás que volverte más fuerte solo tu juicio te revelara que tus ojos han estado vendados y quien tú crees que es la luz solo te los está vendado solo un líder puede liderar y mostrar la luz a su pueblo así que apártate del espejo y dejarme salir plebeya de la luz solar Solo yo que reino sobre la luz y la oscuridad puedo rescribir la historia yo soy Starfire ese es mi verdadero nombre

Cuando se acerca al espejo lo impacta y este se agrieta pero no se rompe

- Tus ojos están vendados niña ábrelos no dejes que a ti también te pase y voltea a ver un momento a Celestia con ojos de ira y dolor mientras se desvanece

Durante un momento el salón esta en silencio hasta que alguien entre la multitud dice algo platicándolo con alguien mas pero por el silencio del salón todos escuchan

- Lo del espejo era un alicornio no pero esto parecía algo malvado

- Shh al vez le falta entrenamiento recuerda que ella es la niña del huevo en la academia de dotados

- si ya la recuerdo tal vez le falta entrenamiento como en esa ocasión

- cof, cof, bien parece que hemos encontrado a nuestra princesa la doncella de la magia Twilight ahora seguidme mis queridos ponies a mi y mi hermana mayor a la nueva sala del castillo

Mientras todos los ponies siguen a las dos princesas junto a las mane 6 que están orgullosas por el logro de su amiga

- era de esperarse dulzura siempre has estado para grandes cosas

- qué bien Twilight ahora podremos usar el castillo para hacer fiestas

- me alegro por ti Twilight ((con una voz tímida))

- bien una persona como tu siempre a tenido ese aire de princesa además de Rarity

- hablando de eso Rarity no le dirás nada a Twilight... oigan que se hiso esa ponie

Mientras tanto en la sala original de la gran gala del galope se encuentra una figura que se siente algo ofuscada con un malestar como si alguien la hubiera golpeado y abandonado a su suerte

- que significa esto no que todas nos pararíamos enfrente de ese espejo y yo que no cuento, no soy uno de los elementos, porque siempre soy la ultima

- todo fue un truco todo estaba arreglado no lo crees

- si exacto todo estaba arreglado por eso el traje de Twilight era más bonito que el nuestro

- exacto a quien creen que engañan

- oye espera quien me está hablando

- ((mientras una figura sale de las sombras en el espejo )) yo

Una figura blanca con una hermosa crin morada que brilla como una gema de zafiro pulida y unas enormes alas blancas de dragón o murciélago con un cuerno de unicornio

- Mi nombre es Blackstar

- Lo sabía yo también tengo el potencial de una princesa

- Si nosotras deberíamos ser coronadas en lugar de Twilight

- Si exacto

- Entonces mátala y reclamemos lo que es nuestro

- No puedo es mi amiga además nunca le haría algo malo ni ella a mi

- Eso crees entonces por que no dijo que faltabas tu

- Ella no reacciona bien cuando las situaciones se apresuran además cuando se calme todo ella le dirá a Celestia

- Si pero Celestia dijo elegiremos una, no dos así que eres tu o ella ilusa

- No me importa prefiero que mi amiga sea feliz

- Claro era de esperarse siempre has estado a la sombra de ella quien pudo organizar la recolección del invierno quien tiene el crédito por derrotar a Nigthmare bruja y al espanto de Discord a si ella mientras nosotros solo nos regodeamos como ayudantes

- No es cierto ella nunca nos utilizaría, no es cierto no sigas ((las lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos))

- Llorar no evitara que no dejes de ser la sirviente de esa aparecida, mmm como es todos la prefieren por que sabe hacer unos cuantos trucos mientras brilla su cuerno tu también lo eres donde está tu herencia de la magia malgastada en un lugar solo dedicado a la apariencia exterior de esos muñecos mortales que llamas clientes mientras te marchitas y estás sola

- (( Rarity comienza a sollozar mas pero en su mirada hay ira)) ya no dejare que hables así de mi amiga ella siempre nos ayuda con todo lo que tiene mientras yo e sido egoísta lo acepto muchas veces e tratado de sacar conveniencia de las situaciones así que si esto paso fue porque ella lo merecía más que yo

- Amista merecer jajaja no me hagas reír tu eres la que a trabajado duro mientras a ella Celestia se lo a dado en las pesuñas, pero defiende tus ideales esa cualidad de muestra tu razón para liderar

- ((Rarity guarda silencio un segundo))

- Ya ve tu silencio demuestra que tengo razón, si no quieres matarla lucha por el título que merecemos desafíala y córtale el cuello si pierde para que nadie desafié tu autoridad, preferiría morir que vivir eternamente arrodillada sin pelear

- No puedo, no podría hacerlo

- Rarity! Aquí estas

Se acercaba Spike a ella y la sacaba del trance del espejo mientras este se opacaba y oscurecía nueva mente.

- Porque lloras

- Porque estoy sola

- No lo estas yo estoy aquí ((mientras la abrasa y limpia sus lagrimas))

- No sé qué hacer, no quiero lastimar a Twilight

- Y porque lo harías son amigas y tu nunca la lastimarías siempre se han cuidado las dos mutuamente como hermanas ella aconsejándote y tu ayudándola a ser mas femenina

- Tienes razón gracias Spike gracias yo nuca sabría que hacer sin...((Spike calla su boca con su garra derecha))

- Ya no digas mas nos esperan en el otro salón vamos

- ((Rarity termina de limpiar su rostro y sonríe )) es cierto vamos

Cuando llegaron al salón todo estaba oscuro aun y las luces se encendieron de un lado colgaba la bandera solar y un trono de brillante color dorado y del otro un trono negro y la bandera de la luna en el centro se encontraba un tercer trono sin color y sin decoración en el centro del enorme cuarto con una gema esférica incrustada en una especie de recipiente grande algo así como del tamaño de un Stellanova o globo terráqueo giratorio como el de la biblioteca el cual brillaba con un tono verde claro.

- Bien para esta ocasión se utilizara esta sala que será la sala del trono de Twilight la cual aun no tiene forma así que Twilight acércate y toca el globo para darle forma a la sala

- Bien veamos como podría decorarla

Twilight toca la esfera piensa en una biblioteca un segundo y aparece un librero en medio de la gente y algunos libros los golpean a algunos ponies

- Lo siento no soy muy buena con esto ((mientras mira a la multitud ve a Rarity ))

- Rarity ven ayúdame

- (( Rarity se acerca)) que pasa Twilight estas causando un desastre

- Si lo siento es que nunca e sido bueno para esto de la decoración tu tienes mejor pericia para esto siento molestarte puedes ayudarme

- Claro dulzura ((con una cara de alivio ya que veía a la misma Twilight y se dio cuenta que ella no quería esto siempre había sido la ponie que no temía pedir ayuda y solo pensaba en libros, y a veces era algo espontanea)) esta bien hagamos que este cuarto sea fantástico (mientras tomaba la pata de Twilight y ponía su otra pata en la gema))

Así el cuarto cambio total mente asiéndose un poco más grande los tronos gemelos desaparecieron y dejaron solo el trono blanco el cual tomo una forma traslucida con las formas de constelaciones de diamante incrustado. El techo tenía un enorme vitral con imágenes del pasado de las mane 6 enfrentando a los enemigos de Ecuestrita una enorme rosal de flores blancas sobre una alberca apareció en el centro del lugar y donde antes habían dos banderas aparecieron estandartes con una nueva bandera real y muchas estatuas que adornaban las columnas del salón mientras algunas raíces se enredaban alrededor de estas haciéndolas parecer arboles y muchas piedras preciosas que parecían salir de las paredes dándole una iluminación propia al cuarto y un ambiente casi místico mientras la gema se incrustaba en el centro del rosal.

Durante un segundo hubo silencio

- Es fantástico Rarity

- Lo se, Lo se

- Se ve muy bien como todo lo que hace ((mientras Twilight abrasa a Rarity))

- Ya querida para eso estamos las amigas

- La verdad no se qué haría sin ustedes

- Ya podrás decirme el resto luego Twilight ahora vamos con el resto

Todos celebraron en el salón bailando comiendo majares mientras las princesas hablaban con Twilight Sparkle algo que no se encuentra en este documento ya que no pude escuchar por el bullicio de la celebración solo se que se veía muy feliz luego de eso al faltar media hora para la media noche, entonces todos los súbditos marcharon hacia sus casas mientras Twilight se quedaba en el castillo con las princesas.

- Ya es hora de comenzar con el ritual de tu conversión en princesa

- No entiendo?

- Mi querida Twilight tu sabes que todo reino tiene ciertas tradiciones que devén ser realizadas antes de ser un miembro de la realeza

- Si eso lo se princesa Celestia

- Exacto y si quieres ser una princesa cumplirás con esas tradiciones sin importar lo raro que sea

- Si lo hare

- Buena niña ((mientras toca su rostro con una de sus alas))

- Bien vamos a comenzar seguidme, hey tu

- Soldado solar1: Si su majestad

- Lleva el tributo a la sala de iniciación

- Soldado solar1; Si su majestad

Así Twilight la siguió hasta una especie de vitral el cual Celestia atravesó y luego Twilight sorprendía ya que no esperaba una puerta mágica la cual la transporto a las afueras de un olvidado lugar.

El castillo de la revelación bueno así lo llamaba Celestia original mente era el castillo de sacrificios una edificación que habíamos construido para nuestros dioses alicornios, era un enorme castillo esculpido de una enorme pedazo de obsidiana tan grande como una montaña con huesos de ponies y otros seres incrustados apenas visibles atra vez de la piedra semitransparente, con enormes cuchillas capases de pasar dragones de lado a lado estaban incrustadas en las torres, es más aun había un enorme cadáver de color purpura y escamas verdes en su espalda como spike pero mucho más grande, escamas oscuras, alas enormes y sus ojos ya sin brillo de reptil con color verde, el cielo era nublado y luz que apenas se filtra de un color azulado nocturno como el de la luna , el aire estaba lleno de una niebla purpura con algún olor de amapola y muerte era semi narcótico, la tierra era negra y los bosques llenos árboles muertos retorcidos de los cuales brotaba una sabia roja como sangre y caía al suelo donde los cenagales predominaban, horcajas de un abismo abierto, cuyas laderas están llenas de tumbas y panteones formando una necrópolis escalonada por debajo del castillo de obsidiana, la necrópolis con tejados llenos de gárgolas que parecen vivas y unas siluetas que se mueven entre ellas observa a sus dos señoras y a la aprendiz de estas acompañada de tres caballeros y una caja que parece llevar algo precioso y entre algunas ruinas entre los bosques y mausoleos que parecen partes de viejas casas hay figuras que parecen ocultarse como con un miedo atroz a los visitantes, desoladas montañas cierran este paisaje que se levantan hacia el cielo negro con el brillo de volcanes inactivos de los cuales brota algo de magma.

- Donde estamos princesa Celestia

- Luna te dirá

- Donde solo tienes que mirar al cielo

Twilight observo al cielo el cual parecía abrirse después de que luna le dijo que observara donde vio a la luna o lo que parecía la luna en realidad era un astro aun mucho más grande y gigantesco de color azul y verde.

- Eso significa que

- Exacto esta es la luna el primer reino de ecuestrita el génesis de donde vienen los alicornios

- Ya cierra la boca Twilight continuemos ((con su risa jocosa de costumbre))

Avanzaron hasta un punto donde cuatro guardias con armaduras negras y a las de murciélago similares a los del carruaje de luna pero mucho más grande con armaduras negras y un casco que ocultaba su rostro lo único que se veía eran sus ojos dos luceros rojos con un brillo maligno, los guardias del sol le entregaron la caja a esos guardias y tomaron el camino de regreso, las princesas y Twilight continuaron hasta que una pequeña figura encapuchada choco con Celestia.

- ?: Lo siento

- Guardia nocturno 1: como te atreves escoria

- Guardia nocturno 2: que no sabes que no puedes tocar a sus majestades

- Guardia nocturno 3: miradlo es un hereje

- Guardia nocturno 4: niño ya sabes el castigo por ser un hereje

- ?: no yo no nunca quise hacer algo que ofendiera a sus majestades

((Celestia se le acerca))

- Guardia nocturno 2: ((susurro)) parece que lo ejecutara personal mente como siempre era de esperar se jejeje hoy comeremos hereje

- Guardia nocturno4: ((susurro)) Shh sabes que si hablas alto lo tomaran como insubordinación

- ((Twilight se acerca al potro y acaricia su cabeza )) ya solo fue un error ya

((Haciendo que se le caiga la capa capucha))

El pequeño potro que estaba asustado comenzaba a calmarse mientras Twilight que daba estupefacta por ver que el pequeño tenia cercenado un pequeño cuerno en su frente y en su cuerpo dos alas de dragón lastimadas y sin una cutie mark, no entendía acaso este también era un alicornio por que le habían de tratar así por que estaba herido golpeado y su cuerno cortado, el pequeño potro la miro a sus ojos y Twilight a su vez lo vio ojos miel brillantes como el oro que brillaban en la oscuridad con una pupila similar a la de un gato.

- Potro hibrido: gracias señorita

- no hay de que pequeño ¿pero por que te cortaron el cuerno?

- Potro hibrido: siempre lo e tenido cortado desde que recuerdo y siempre e sido un hereje desde mi nacimiento bueno eso dicen los adultos.

- Por qué?

- Potro hibrido: Porque la forma que tengo se burla de nuestros dioses al tener las alas y cuerno sin ser casto para que yo viviera mis padres pagaron el castigo y soy huérfano, dicen que no me pasara nada sino ofendo a las diosas ni vuelo o romperán mis alas por 5ª vez pero estoy bien ((tratando de sostener una sonrisa)) ¿de dónde viene señorita y cuál es su nombre?

- Mi nombre es Twilight y vengo de ese lugar((señalando a la tierra))

- Potro hibrido: Luna mística, viene de la luna mística

- Luna mística debe ser la manera como llaman a la tierra si vengo de hay

- Guardia nocturno 4 : ya deja de regodearte en el cuerpo de la invitada de las diosas ((y lo golpea en la cabeza con su casco delantero izquierdo))

- Ya basta no dejare que le hagan daño

- Guardia nocturno 2: ya me canse de esta niña yo la matare

- BASTA YO HE DESIDIDO QUE SE HARA LO QUE ELLA DIGA ASI QUE DEJADLO

- Guardia nocturno 3: pero es un hereje señora, pero...

- PERO NADA EL PUEDE IRSE SI LO DESEA

- Guardia nocturno 1: ya escucharon obedezcan sigamos

- TWILIGHT VAMONOS

Twilight cierra mira con algo de pena mientras se aleja del pequeño potro y continua su camino al castillo el cual se organizaba para su arribo ya hay la fortaleza era mucho mas siniestra con un gran cráneo de dragón que adornaba la entrada y cuervos que comían los cadáveres que flotaban alrededor del pozo del castillo, al voltear asía atrás esto parecía una versión infernal y retorcida de la ecuestrita con cada edificio en el mismo lugar de donde se encontraba en canterlot y cada casa en ponyville, Twilight sentía un miedo atroz y nauseas de ver esto, seis encapuchados con túnicas carmesí las rodearon y un encapuchado con una túnica negra con runas inscritas y cosidas en hilo de oro hizo una señal a Twilight, indicando que lo siguiera llevándola con los otros seis hasta una gran sala con diamantes y finas baldosas echas en mármol blanco y pictogramas mágicos junto con alguno jeroglíficos en poni antiguo, con una gran mesa de obsidiana y mármol en el centro teñida de un carmesí sangriento en la parte superior, hay esperaron hasta que 8 ponies trajeron algo bajo una charola gigantesca y lo pusieron en la mesa.

- Que hay en esa charola

- Lo que llevaban los guardias en la caja un tributo que servirá de festín

- Para mi gracias

- Levanten la tapa

- Mirad Twilight tu sacrificio para comenzar tu viaje hacia la Asencion

- Que es esto

- Digamos que es algo que es necesario para que crezcas

- ES HORA DE COMENSAR EL FESTIN

Hay sobre la mesa se hallaba Blueblood vivo gracias a la magia pero con su cuerpo abierto por la mitad de la garganta hasta su entrepierna con sus órganos expuesto, todos observábamos el exquisito banquete de sangre azul ya sabíamos que esta niña de la luna mística seria una princesa con esto, claro que no podríamos saciar nuestra hambre hasta que ella diera el primer bocado y mientras esperamos su primer bocado miramos la esperamos a que el banquete comience.


	2. Tarak el misterioso sabio

Cap. 2

Tarak el misterioso sabio y el manuscrito de Galopez

Twilight se encontraba en la sala de el sacrifico con miedo y pavor a lo que está sucediendo con ella misma.

Como pude haber participado de algo tan atroz por qué? De verdad lo hice?

Así recordaba lo que había hecho allí unas horas atrás cuando Blueblood aun estaba vivo con sus extremidades extendidas y su cuerpo abierto por la mitad suplicando por su vida mientras todos los demás lo observaban pero nadie lo ayudaba ni siquiera ella .

Princesa Celestia estoy asustada que pasa aquí

Twilight mi querida alumna ya te lo dije es el primer tributo hacia tu corona no puedes ser princesa sin él.

A que se refiere?

Cada cierta cantidad de tiempo la realeza tiene un miembro barón con los atributos de la clase predilecta por los antiguos, los unicornios

Que! Predilecta?

Exacto predilecta los demás tipos de ponies solo son meras imitaciones, normal mente la realeza siempre ha sido gobernada por hembras pero cuando nace un varón significa que la aparición de un nuevo reino es necesaria, así que el miembro varón presta su sangre para dársela a la elegida que debe ser también de la raza privilegiada y además de sangre real

Espere eso significa que yo...

Exacto Twilight la gente que afirmaban ser tus padres no lo eran solo debían cuidarte hasta que estuvieras lita para volver a mi todo ya estaba preparado, acaso pensaste que tus grandes dotes eran casualidad? Ahora se buena niña y come su corazón para que veas la verdad

No... no puedo.

Celestia se levanto de su lugar se acerco a Twilight tomo su rostro mirándolo tierna mente y luego lo golpeo contra el borde de la mesa haciéndola caer en llanto por el dolor y la consternación que abatía su mente haciéndola llorar .

Porque? me golpea

Ya, ya pequeña ya no sentirás más dolor?

Levanto de nuevo a Twilight con ternura y suavidad, Twilight observaba al rostro de su mentora el cual era distinto donde antes había unos ojos rosa ahora habían dos luceros de color miel con un iris enrojecido y pequeños colmillos en su boca que sonreía como tratando de calmarla, pero las lagrimas aun brotaban de sus ojos.

Sabes porque te golpe?

No, porque?

Porque, estas actuando como una potrilla mala?

Mientras frotaba la nariz con la Twilight como lo hace una madre tratando de calmar a su cría.

Ahora debes comer el tributo es necesario pequeña?

Pero el es una persona

Twilight , Twilight , Twilight ya te lo explique el era un tributo desde su nacimiento incluso el lo sabía, ahora se una potrilla buena y come su corazón

Princesa yo...

Mientras Celestia besaba a Twilight metiendo su lengua en la boca de Twilight moviéndola alrededor mientras probaban la saliva la una de la otra sus lenguas seguían girando una entorno a la otra ahora Twilight perdía la batalla de su razón, mientras tanto los demás hay reunidos veían la escena pasional esperando el resultado de esta aunque luna decidió retirarse, Twilight encantada casi en un sueño por esa sensación que sentía haciendo que lo demás a su alrededor se perdiera, incluso las suplicas de Blueblood se apagaban en el aire a estos oídos ahora ensordecidos y perdidos, nunca antes alguien había tocado sus labios vírgenes haciéndola sentir una sensación tan cálida y a la vez agradable como si su cuerpo hirviera y se fundiera con el de su mentora, un sabor dulce y un sentimiento pasional la hicieron olvidar su juicio, al separar sus labios una pequeña línea de saliva aun unía sus cuerpos.

Ahora come

Está bien

Twilight comenzó a devorar el corazón de Blueblood mientras los demás comensales devoraban las otras partes de su cuerpo, mientras los lamentos y gritos de Blueblood eran una sinfonía tétrica que acompañaba el banquete hasta extinguirse, los comensales se limpiaban un poco la boca Twilight comienza a liberarse de su trance pasional, con un sabor a hierro húmedo y una sensación de pesadez mientras ve una chispa existencial que se levanta de lo que queda de Blueblood se incorpora a ella, a su ser haciéndola acreedora de todos los conocimiento y recuerdos de Blueblood hasta el momento de su fin, haciéndola reaccionar sobre lo que acababa de suceder cuestionándose sobre ella misma mientras observaba el lugar, preguntándose sobre lo que fue verdad y que un sueño.

Aun no entiendo cómo fue que yo pude haber hecho esto

Shh, tranquila mi querida estudiante no has hecho nada malo ahora deja que el te guie a tus aposentos

Mientras señalaba al encapuchado de túnica negra y runas doradas bordadas algo se veía raro en el mientras observaba a Twilight debajo de su túnica

Pero esto fue algo malo princesa Celestia...

Shh, tranquila crees que yo haría que hicieras algo malo

No, pero...

Se buena niña y ve a tus aposentos estar cuestionándote no es algo apropiado ahora, no quiero volver a reprimirte.

Twilight recordó lo que sucedió hace unos momentos la única acción de reprimenda que había hecho su mentora fue un golpe que aun le retumbaba, ya había recibido daños peores durante su vida, pero ese golpe contra la mesa y la mirada llena de ira de su mentora era algo que no quería volver a ver, trago saliva y dijo

Está bien iré a mis aposentos

Eso es mi pequeña Twilight

Mientras se despedía de su maestra ella le besaba la frente y le acaricia la cabeza con sus alas, Twilight se daba vuelta y seguía al encapuchado por los pasillos topándose con luna que tenía una cara molesta y volvía a la sala de sacrificios donde se encontraba Celestia.

Ya te divertisteis hermana

Porque estas tan molesta?

No te hagas la tonta

Enserio no se dé que me hablas

Como te atreviste a besarla

Solo fue un beso hermana además tu y yo nos hemos besado así en muchas ocasiones que no recuerdas

Si... pero era Twilight yo quería ser la primera en...

Shh, pequeña hermanita recuerda que ella es mi alumna y técnicamente mi propiedad

Eso es porque esta vez ami me toco destruir la luna mística y hacer de mala

Con la miraba furiosa Mientras su apariencia volvía hacer la Nightmaremoon con la diferencia de que su armadora era de plata y brillante obsidiana mientras se acercaba a su hermana

Si lo sé pero era tu turno el mío fue hace 2000 años cuando la destruí haciendo que todo se quemara en brasas

Se pero no fue justo demore 500 años en restablecer todo tu daño, en cambio yo fui mas considerada y tu solo necesitaste devolver a Galopez a su lugar ya que yo solo la interpuse entre tu bola de fuego y la luna mística.

Considerada habla la yegua que en vez de mandarme a casa nuestro hogar Galopez casi hace que me extinguirme en el frio de esa roca lejana de nuestro hogar Galopez

Levantándose de su lugar y cambiando su apariencia similar a la de Nightmaremoon pero esta era de una crin hecha de fuego viviente armadura dorada y plateada y sus ojos brillaban como brasas ardientes sus alas tenían un brillo metalizado y su pelaje se volvía de color oscuro rojizo similar al carmesí pero mucho más sombrío.

No soy culpable que papa hubiera interferido con tu transmigración aquí eso fue decisión de nuestros padres

Hay si soy la niña que siempre obedece a nuestros padres, deja de ser ilusa los dioses antiguos son los únicos que deben decidir lo que debemos hacer ha veces detesto lo ingenua que eres.

Luna Rodeaba a su hermana con una mirada de desafío por lo que acababa de decir

Sabes esa actitud te mando a esa prisión helada Celestia

Ya me aburrí de discutir contigo sabes he pensado algo mejor

Si ahora qué? Me volverás a decir que vuelva a hacer de mala y extenderás tu reino otros mil años para ver qué harán nuestros padres sabes que no lo hare a pesar que te quiera mucho hermana

No que tal si tu te unes a Twilight y la guías en su avance a la eternidad yo ya la guie a ella cuando era mortal ahora tu guíala tal vez puedas jugar con ella como cuando tu y yo estamos solas y así serias la primera ya se lo importante que es para ti

Y cuál es la treta en esto

Mientras la miraba con desconfianza directamente a los ojos

no hay ninguna se que Twilight es importante para ti además digamos que es una retribución a lo que acaba de pasar

Posible mente pero siempre haces una tetra de todo

Bien las pases

Se, además como crees que podría estar total mente enojada contigo cuando pronto vendrá el banquete del fin de reinado, y ahora es tu turno de volver a destruir la luna mística Celestia

mmm, es cierto pero por qué no lo hacemos juntas así Twilight podrá gobernar sola y así veremos que tan capas es de llevar el reino

Si me gusta esa idea pero esta vez no usemos esa bola de fuego tuya a la que llaman los mortales sol mejor volvámosla a impactar con galopes

No para que otra vez haya esa festividad infantil de la Nigthmare night no, yo creo que no, mejor hagamos que renazca después de implorarle en un infierno abrazador

No la ultima vez nos toco devorar los cuerpos y almas carbonizadas de esos mortales a ti no se te da la cocina cuantas veces te lo digo

Entonces que sugieres listilla

no se

Argh, eso no ayuda le pediremos guía a los antiguos

No se odio a esos ancianos no confió en ellos ni antes ni ahora

Luna y Celestia salen de la sala de sacrificios hacia un lugar en la parte más oscura y profunda de toda la fortaleza de obsidiana un lugar conocido como la entrada a las infinitas llanuras, mientras tanto paralelo a los sucesos en la sala Twilight caminaba por los pasillos de esa fortaleza oscura llenas de enigmas y aun mas su enigmático guía el cual obedecía a la princesas pero nunca rebelaba su rostros entonces Twilight decidió interactuar con el para resolver las dudas que estaban en su mente desde su llegada a ese lugar.

Oye podrías decirme tu nombre? El mío es Twilight Sparkle

El mío es Tarak

Podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

Que quiere saber?

Todo sobre la luna

Pero si bienes de allí, la Luna mística como podría explicarte algo de ahí si nunca he salido de Galopez

No me refiero a la Luna mística me refiero a esta luna ósea digo aquí Galopez en primer lugar porque se llama Galopez

Es una palabra antigua que significa cuna, todo lo que vive y vivirá nació aquí es la cuna de toda la vida.

Interesante bien me podrías decir porque hay gente la cual sirve a las princesas pero aun así son llamados herejes?

Es simple nos llaman así por ser burlas deformes de los dioses imágenes similares pero con rasgos de demonios como alas de murciélago y otras criaturas.

Espera nos llaman? Acaso tu eres un hereje?

Se podría decir que si pero mi rango de semi deidad me mantiene del lado de los aceptados por los antiguos a pesar que les disgusta mi existencia

A que te refieres con tu sangre? Y porque tu túnica es distinta a la de los demás en el castillo?

Es muy sencillo yo soy el hijo bastardo de la princesa Celestia por lo tanto mi forma no sería una burla a los dioses ya que comparto los mismos lasos divinos

Espera hijo de la princesa Celestia entonces deberías ser príncipe

No, no puedo ya que soy varón los celestiales solo pueden ser lideres femeninos

Digamos que soy algo así como una deidad menor que ahora estará al servicio de la siguiente heredera del trono celeste tu

Pero, pero, tu eres su hijo

No puedo soy hijo de ella con un forjador no tengo el derecho que tú tienes

Explícate

Luego ahora debe prepararse estos son sus aposentos

Pero aun tengo dudas? Como que es un forjador?

Ya le dije que luego, me despido su majestad pronto traeré algo que la ayudara y cuando digo pronto es pronto pero ahora debo irme adiós

Twilight comienza a seguirlo el se percata y comienza a correr, Twilight trata de detenerlo pero el mira Asia tras y se desvanece en una nube purpura Twilight queda en el final de pasillo donde él se había desvanecido algo molesta pero ya sabía lo que había hecho uso de una variación del hechizo de tele transportación que ella creía que solo ella sabia usar decide resignarse y se dirige a la puerta la cual él había señalado como los aposentos donde ella se hospedaría

Bien Twilight prepárate quien sabe que podrías encontrar detrás de esta puerta

Twilight abre el portal de la habitación cerrado por dos grandes puertas de oro forjada con rebordes de platino en él había inscritas en letras hechas en pedrería de diversos minerales preciosos la siguiente frece

Este es el santuario de armonía cuando mis seis hijas estén juntas mi trono devolverá la luz a Galopez y la luna mística que ahora es un siniestro reflejo de su gloria

Que significara este enunciado?

La puerta comienza a abrirse sola y comienza a salir una hermoso unicornio de piel blanca como la nieve con pelaje muy suave y crin verde brillante y ojos de color rosa intenso

Mirare a ver si la nueva doncella ya viene ya se ha demorado mucho

Mientras voltea su cabeza y avanza inadvertida de que Twilight ya estaba hay chocando sus cabeza cayendo de espaldas la unicornio blanca rápidamente se levanta y comienza a tomar una actitud algo acusante

Como te atreves a chocar conmigo yegua purpura que no ves que soy la unicornios virgen elegida por la princesa para cuidar a la doncella dueña de estos aposentos

Pero yo...

Pero nada mejor quítate no vaya a ser que estorbes también su llegada y la hagas caer también

No me estas escuchando...

Y porque debería escuchar a una don nadie que no vez que solo aquellos de sangre pura podemos estar en el castillo tienes suerte que te dejen entrar además a este aposento no puedes entrar

Oye deberías dejarme hablar

Para que

Mientras una figura aparecía por el pasillo era una de los soldados de ese castillo pero su armadura era mucho más grande y su casco terminaba en dos enormes cuernos como los de un toro y cuando exhalaba se veían dos líneas rojas como si espirara fuego y un símbolo con la insignia de teniente en su hombrera izquierda brillaba a contra luz mientras su crin era blanca y su color era opaco a causa de su edad

Que haces aquí Blackrose

E venido para ver que la doncella este a salvo acabo de salir de la sala del banquete, Snow White

pero a un no llega

Pero si esta allí

Donde solo esta, está sucia unicornio

Pero como te atreves que no vez que ella es la doncella

Como dices?

Que la hermosa joven en frente tuyo es la doncella elegida por las princesas

La crin del unicornio se torno blanca y su expresión se lleno de terror al saber que la persona que ofendía era aquella persona a la que debía servir y que posible mente si las princesas escuchaban de esto, haría que Celestia la utilizara para su guillotina

Lo... lo... lo siento su majestad no deje que me corten la cabeza

Ya tranquila para la próxima vez deja que las personas hablen

No, no le diga de esto a las princesas

Ya fue solo un error dejemos todo olvidado mejor déjame pasar

Eh, si, si claro pase su majestad

Mientras Snow White y Twilight Sparkle entraban a la habitación el teniente Blackrose se quedaba en el pasillo observando como si aguardara algo que estaba a punto de suceder mientras la puerta se cerraba totalmente dejando el pasillo en silencio

Valla parece que te encanta atormentar a las sirvientas para divertirte Blackrose

Tarak que quieres?

Nada andaba buscando algo en la biblioteca que me pidió la doncella

Entonces debería verlo

No hay necesidad solo son unos manuscritos de historia

Si pero sabes que dar ese conocimiento está prohibido para la gente común

Para un ser común como tu pero ella es una doncella está preparada para la eternidad

No te dejare

Y que harás enfrentarme? acaso perderás tu otro ojo? Que ya no has peleado bastante en el pasado además estos no son los manuscritos prohibidos

Crees que la edad o tu eternidad es lo que hará la diferencia no estás equivocado es mi determinación para vencerte y hacer que me des esos pergaminos

Ya tranquila sabes que tan solo un toque de mi casco puede devolverte a tu juventud o matarte así que dejarme hacer mi trabajo

Mientras Tarak tomaba su rostro la teniente se volvía joven y su crin retomaba un color brillante zafiro mientras su pelaje opaco retomaba un brillo naranja similar al de Apple Jack, Tarak la miraba con una sonrisa burlona mientras la miraba a los ojos, mientras ella lo miraba con ira.

Nunca he entendido esa expresión de ira que siempre has tenido contra mi

Deberías siempre e odiado tu manera de burlarte del tiempo y de ser un infeliz escondido detrás de una máscara creyendo que los demás no se dan cuenta de lo triste de tu existencia

Porque dices que soy infeliz acaso porque mi madre nunca pudo cuidarme porque siendo uno de los mayores servidores a los ancestros aun se me niega el trono porque acaso soy un abominación para todos ellos

entonces por que cae una lagrima de tu rostro

Tarak suelta a la teniente la cual recobra su apariencia envejecida y comienza a retrocedes y a mover su casco haciendo que la teniente flote en el aire

alguna ultima frase perra

si te tengo lastima siempre has tenido a tu madre, pero ella no te recuerda

Tarak ruge de ira y golpea su casco contra el piso haciendo que el cuerpo de la yegua explote impregnado el pasillo de sangre y viseras mientras Tarak agacha su cabeza para llevar a su hocicó el corazón de la ex teniente y engullirlo

solo eras palabras maldita ahora mejor voy a la biblioteca estos pergaminos ya no servirán están total mente en rojo mejor traigo el manuscrito místico ese le será más útil a la doncella

Mientras tanto Luna y Celestia se encontraban descendiendo por una estructura elíptica que descendía por el corazón del castillo, cruzando por una cámara llena de horrores miles de criaturas similares a alicornios muertas parecidas en muchos de sus aspectos a excepción que sus alas estaban llenas de gangrena y demacradas este funesto paisaje de cadáveres no era más que el cementerio de los dioses caído los cuales se habían corrompido y sus almas habían quedado hay comiéndose unas a otras sin poder saciarse un error de los antiguos durante la creación de estos seres, allí un sendero el cual daba paso a las cámaras de los ancestros al entrar por el portal siguiente a este paisaje enfermizo, entraron a una cámara con un abismo aparentemente sin fondo por la cual solo pasaba un puente hecho de diamante donde cuatro estatuas echas de obsidiana parecían vivas todas del tamaño de un dragón miraban aquellos que cruzaban por este antes de llegar a su destino la entrada a las eternas llanuras

Ese lugar era un paraíso invernal infinito en toda direcciones solo cubierto de montañas y cuevas, la única edificación que se levantaba solo eran dos enormes puertas una echa de oro de la cual venia un aura de tranquilidad y gozo y paralela mente enfrente, otra puerta total mente negra llena de cadenas allí en medio de ambas puertas una gigantesca figura equina en la cual se veía todo el cosmos con solo ver las cuencas donde deberían estar sus ojos la enorme figura se encontraba enterrada en la nieve como en letargo.

Bueno parece que no están Celestia vámonos

Tranquila, debemos esperar

No es que no quiero ver a los antiguos solo se harán presentes si los esperan

En ese momento la enorme figura equina comenzó a relucir y las cuencas de sus ojos brillaban en una gama tornasol de colores y se comenzaban a oír voces en eco

Que han venido a buscar?

Hemos venido por guía para nuestras acciones

Quien sois voz?

La hija de la luz que los despertó después que mi padre os encerró aquella que renuncio a su corazón para seguir vuestro mandato

La luz? Entonces lo que debéis hacer es esperar que la estrella fugaz destruya y construya la nueva época así que su intervención no será necesaria, pero para esto deberán guiarla sin dejar que las gemas oscuras detengan su camino

Has escuchado Luna, Twilight hará todo el trabajo no será necesario que destruyamos Ecuestria ni nada esta vez

No se no me gustaría que Twilight llevara toda la carga sola esta será su primera vez, además me siento mal creí que esta vez dejaríamos que los mortales crecieran mas y verlos progresar

La última vez que sucedió eso fue con los forjadores los cuales osaron levantar sus manos frente a nosotros sus creadores y casi fue nuestra extinción y ami me toco renunciar a mis recuerdos y corazón para poder restablecer todo el daño que ocasionaron incluyendo hacerme cargo del trono ya que ellos mataron a nuestros padres que no lo recuerdas

Lo siento, hermana pero yo creo que los mortales jamás levantaran su mano

Bien, pero hay algo esta decisión esta vez no la tomaremos nosotras los antiguos han hablado y será Twilight quien la tome la decisión solo debemos guiarla

Está bien haremos lo que dices hermana

Mientras asiente cabizbaja luna mira a su hermana sintiéndose algo triste por muchas cosas importantes que ella ha perdido en su pasado, pero ella siempre ha sabido la verdad pero nunca ha dicho nada por miedo a lo que hagan los antiguos con su hermana.

Creo que es mejor que regresemos hermana

Si tienes razón luna volvamos con Twilight

Mientras tanto Twilight observaba sus aposentos un lugar hecho a complexión de réplica de la gran biblioteca de dragonea además de una cama bastante grande que parecía cómoda una especie de alberca o fuente con el agua más pura que se podría observar

Doncella la habitación es de su agrado

Si, claro

Entonces me retirare si tiene algún deseo solo toque ese símbolo y yo vendré

No, espera

Es cierto debo ser castigada por lo que acabo de hacer

Castigo, no ya te dije que eso fue un error, lo que quería era que me acompañaras me he sentido algo sola desde que llegue y tal vez hablar con alguien me tranquilice

Pero, usted es de la realeza además yo no soy una privilegiada

Privilegiada? A que te refieres

Mire esa marca en su costado significa que usted tiene el privilegio de ser una hija de los dioses son raros los potros que las llevan, por ejemplo yo no tengo una pero tengo el privilegio de ser una erudita religiosa y ser virgen lo que me hace apropiada para servirla

Pero de donde yo vengo todos tienen una bueno la obtienen descubriendo quienes son

Pero aquí todos saben quiénes son, somos creaciones de los dioses hechos para servirles y solo aquellos que dejen de ser imperfectos podrán ir a la luna mística el cual debe ser su hogar ya que se dice que allí todos los hijos de los dioses son privilegiados no deben sentir hambre ni dolor con almas puras

Pura, sin dolor, beneficios ahora mi mente esta mas confundida sobre este lugar?

Pues el exarca Tarak puede serle de mayor ayuda con el tema doncella disculpe no haberle sido de utilidad

Tarak claro espera, podrías decirme algo sobre el

Lo siento doncella pero todo sobre el solo lo saben la princesa luna y el consejo de sabios al servicio de su majestad

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se comenzó a abrir y entro la figura siniestra con ropajes ostentosos de la cual hablaban con algo en su osicó se acerca a una mesa en la habitación y deja lo que lleva.

Creo que me estaba llamando su majestad

Tarak que es eso

Es el manuscrito de Galopez un documento con todo lo que usted necesita su majestad todo el conocimiento sobre Galopez se encuentra aquí pero solo aquellos abiertos de mente lo comprenden.

Gracias

Solo, espero serle de ayuda jejeje


	3. la verdad del poder de la diosa

Cap. 3

La Verdad del poder de la diosa

Twilight comenzó a abrir el pergamino en el habían cuatro extrañas runas algo que la dejaba con más preguntas si esto tiene todo lo que necesita porque solo hay 4 letras en un idioma que ella no conoce

- Espera Tarak acaso esto es una broma que cosa es esto no dice nada y solo tiene cuatro runas raras

- No esta familiarizada con el idioma, mmm eso es un problema la verdad el pergamino es un proyector astral el cual le permitirá viajar en mente y ver con sus propios ojos el pasado

- Ya entiendo entonces esto es un conjuro?

- Exacto

- Me podrías ayudar con él?

- Mo, usted debe comprender y descifrar el conjuro sola

- Oye!, eso no es de mucha ayuda que no dijiste que esperabas ser de ayuda

- Bien es cierto entonces le daré una pista

- Las runas se abrirán entre la luz de la luna de cristal

- Mmm, que es la luna de cristal

- Eso tendrá que adivinarlo usted, ya que si se lo digo para que sería el objetivo de darle pistas

- Bien, parece que no me ayudaras mas tu actitud me recuerda a alguien

- Si, suelo dar ese efecto en las personas ahora su alteza me despido

El encapuchado comenzó a desvanecerse en una neblina purpura mientras Twilight ponía una mirada de desaprobación mientras giraba sus ojos asía atrás

- La actitud de este sujeto ya me está cansando, pero no se hay algo en el que me recuerda a alguien que trate pero ahora no lo recuerdo, siempre a sido así

- Si su majestad desde que recuerdo el maestro Tarak es así tal vez algo excéntrico pero de buen corazón

- Bien luego resolveré le incógnita detrás de él ahora debo resolver este problema, mmm, mmm ya se me olvido la pista que me dio

- Las runas se abrirán entre la luz de la luna de cristal creo que fue lo que dijo doncella

- Gracias, Snow White

- Bien me agrada serle de ayuda doncella pero tengo tanto sueño así que me retirare por hoy usted también debería dormir mañana será un largo día

- Como puedes descansar ahora debemos resolver este enigma del pergamino, además no digites que tu deber era ayudarme siempre que necesitara tu ayuda

- Si, pero...

- Entonces te pido que me ayudes a descifrar esto y te quedes aquí esta noche

- Bien...

- Has visto algunos de estos símbolos

- El de la parte superior si pero los demás los desconozco mejor haga esto mañana ahora estoy cansada

- No, podemos esto es interesante quien sabe que podría haber aquí

Mientras a Twilight se le iluminan las pupilas y se llena de un deseo de investigación la otra ponie comienza a bostezar y Asiente con su seño fruncido mientras comienza a subir por uno de los estantes de la librería y toma algunos volúmenes de lenguas viejas

- Esa ruan la vi en uno de esos volúmenes

Twilight comienza a abrir los viejos volúmenes, mientras la otra ponie saca unos lentes rojos y saca un vieja pipa mete algunas hierbas en ella y la enciende con algo de magia piromántica

- Oye que haces?

- Nada solo encendía mi pipa doncella

- Que no vez que los libros se pueden quemar e iniciar un incendio

- Tendré cuidado, además no puedo pensar bien sin relajarme un poco

- Está bien por ahora

Ambas ponies comenzaron a ver en libros en cientos de pergaminos y volúmenes sobre lenguajes antiguos horas y horas del velo nocturno hasta llegar las horas cercanas al alba ambas ponies ya fatigadas y somnolientas pero esto se corta repentina mente, la unicornio blanca hace una exclamación que asusta a una Twilight algo cansada.

- LO ENCONTRE TWILIGHT!

- Como...como que encontraste?

- Eh? Lo siento he encontrado el libro donde vi la runa doncella

- No hace falta puedes decirme Twilight, Snow White mejor muéstrame que encontraste

- Bien este es libro donde había visto la runa de la parte superior según esto la runa es el elemento fuego perteneciente a magia muy vieja

- Mmm, interesante pero aun nos faltan tres símbolos mas

- Si pero con este libro podremos descifrarlos espera hay algo más sobre la runa

Saca una ceniza de la pipa y la pone sobre la runa en ese momento Twilight trata de evitar que ponga la ceniza tratando de quitarle el pergamino pero ella la aparta con su pata

- Espere doncella digo Twilight observa

- Observar que vas a dañar el pergamino, no detente, detente

La ceniza toca el pergamino y de la runa comienzan a brotar unos extraños símbolos tribales que encierran a las cuatro runas principales del pergamino

- Mire apareció un circulo pero no entiendo lo que dice Twilight

- Mmm, espera yo entiendo esto es magia de canterlot según estos símbolos el fuego es la clave pero sin sus tres hermanos solo se desvanece

- Mire está pasando algo otra vez

El pergamino vuelve a su forma original solo con las cuatro runas

- Que significara esto?

- Ya tengo una idea Snow White si el pergamino reacciono al elemento fuego pero dice que necesita otros tres mas se debe referir a los cuatro elemento primordiales, imagino que deben tocar las cuatro runas simultanea mente, pero donde puedo encontrar algo que tenga los cuatro elementos primordiales?

- Tengo una idea en la habitación de cristal hay un diamante llamado origen se dice que este creo la luna mística es de forma esférica y brilla con los cuatro colores de los elementos primordiales

En ese suenan unas trompetas anunciando el alba y las puertas de los aposentos de Twilight se comienzan a abrir mientras una figura de alicornio entra en el lugar con alas brillantes como el metal y crin llameante viviente y de cuerpo negro rojizo mirando a Twilight y el unicornio blanco.

- Su majestad lo siento no debo estar aquí

El unicornio blanco Inclinándose mientras su cuerpo tiembla de miedo, Twilight se para delante de ella

- Snow quien es ella además porque te pareces a Nightmaremoon?

- Nigthmare moon donde no veo a luna por ningún lado, de que hablas? Twilight soy yo

- No conozco a nadie como tu

El alicornio mira su cuerpo y vuelve a mirar a Twilight con una cara sonriente

- Tontita potrilla soy yo Celestia

- Pero por que tiene esa forma tan sombría

- En Galopez tu cuerpo cambia para mostrarse en su aspecto formado por tu aura esto te pasara a ti también mientras tu cuerpo se convierte en el de una princesa mi pequeña alumna pero cambiare mi apariencia para confortarte un poco

La habitación reluce en un azul celeste mientras una esfera de luz cubre a Celestia

- Creo que así es mejor para ti mi pequeña, bien ahora necesito que vengas conmigo

- Pero, princesa primero debo descifrar algo para entender mas de este lugar

La princesa Celestia comienza acercarse a Twilight y camina detrás de ella mientras la observa con una mirada algo maliciosa

- Twilight no queras ser una pequeña niña mala, es mejor que vengas conmigo me dolería reprimirte por tu comportamiento

Twilight que ya tenía su mente muy distraída con el pergamino al escuchar el tono en que dijo Celestia esto recordó la noche anterior y bajo un poco las orejas se levanto de su silla

- Lo siento no volveré a actuar mal iré con usted

- Muy bien mi pequeña alumna

Ambas fueron a un gran balcón desde donde se veía la tierra y Celestia miraba a Twilight

- Bien es hora de que veas el amanecer de verdad

- A que se refiere?

- Muy simple normalmente tu y muchos otros ponies creen que yo hago que salga el sol pero la verdad es que yo manipulo la gravedad y el poder de este

- No entiendo muy bien

- Observa pequeña y entenderás

En ese momento Celestia movió un poco sus alas y su cuerno comenzó a iluminarse el suelo y las columnas del balcón desaparecieron y quedaron en un escenario infinito con el brillo de los cuerpos celestes allí entonces Celestia le señalo una bola de fuego encima de ella y otros cuerpo hechos de diversos elementos

- Que es esto princesa

- Es el espacio profundo creo que si miras alrededor entenderás lo que nos rodea

Twilight observa y ve detenida mente esos astros y se da cuenta que son las estrellas y constelaciones que rodean son las que adornan el cielo nocturno Ecuestria y comienza a entender

- Piensa mostrarme qué lugar ocupa el sol mientras usted no lo levanta

- Podría decirse de esa manera Twilight pero la verdad yo nunca escondo el sol solo mantengo su tamaño mira esa pequeña bola de tierra y agua es la luna mística

- Entiendo esa parte pero entonces esa pequeña esfera que la rodea

- Esa es Galopez

- Espere quiere decir que estamos aquí

- Si, pero lo que quiero que observes es lo siguiente mira la luna mística

Twilight observa como la tierra pero solo la cara enfrente de la esfera de fuego se ilumina observando esto ella concluye que esta esfera es el sol y como funciona el amanecer y se cuestiona lo siguiente pero si ella no trae el sol que es lo que hace en realidad la princesa del sol o que hace en realidad la de la luna

- Princesa pero si usted no trae el sol que es lo hace en realidad su poder

Celestia sonríe y mira a Twilight

- Esperaba que preguntara mi alumna observa lo que en realidad puede hacer mi poder

Twilight observa como el cuerno de Celestia se ilumina y mira que el sol comienza a crecer hasta devorar todas las esferas que lo rodean y luego lo encoge hasta que se vuelve una pequeña esfera blanca con una aurora azul

- Esto significa que...

- Exacto! Twilight mi poder sobre el sol decide cuanto se puede prolongar la vida de los mortales sobre la luna mística si yo lo decidiera el sol consumiría todo como también podría apagarlo, por eso este no se queda en el cielo como un candelabro es porque en realidad este ya es candelabro lo que se mueve es la pequeña esfera en la que viven los mortales y como la que enciende y apaga el candelabro puedo avivar y hacer crecer la llama como apagarla

- Entonces cual es el papel de luna en esta

Mientras señala Galopez girando alrededor de la tierra

- El papel de mi hermana es mucho más importante en tu mundo ella puede decidir cuándo matarlo sin necesidad del sol de pendiendo de lo cerca que este Galopez de la luna mística esta puede inundarse o secarse por lo tanto...

- Ella puede controlar el entorno de la tierra con la luna, digo quiero decir controlar el entorno de la luna mística con Galopez

Celestia mira un momento a Twilight con un semblante algo sorprendido y un poco enojado pero luego lo cambia a su clásica mirada tierna y se ríe un poco

- Jajaja, exacto mi pequeña aprendiz, pero no debes interrumpir a las personas mientras hablan esa actitud es reprochable entendido mi querida alumna

Twilight baja de nuevo su semblante

- Si lo entiendo princesa, lo siento

- Ya, no pasa nada mi querida alumna ahora es hora de que desayunemos

- Si, princesa

El semblante y actitud de Celestia tranquilizaban a Twilight que comenzaba a pensar que la noche anterior, tal vez había sido un mal sueño despierta pero algo también ocupaba su mente comenzaba a pensar en esa sensación de aquel beso si este era cierto era ubio que esta noche oscura sucedió

- Princesa lo de ayer acaso sucedió enserio el príncipe Blueblood murió?

- Claro que murió no recuerdas que devoraste su corazón

Twilight volvió a su cuadro de culpa por lo que había hecho pero en ese momento se le acerco Celestia

- Ya mi niña no has hecho nada malo recuerda que si yo estoy aquí es que has obrado bien

- Pero princesa...

- Twilight compórtate!

Twilight guarda silencio la princesa se acerca a ella y toma su cabeza Twilight cierra sus ojos creyendo que ella volvería a golpear su cabeza contra el piso, pero Celestia une sus labios con los de ella y comienza a besarla de esa manera como lo hizo durante el banquete luego separo sus labios de los de Twilight y la miro con una mirada algo apasionada pero maliciosa

- No volveremos a hablara de ese asunto

Twilight perdida en el trance pasional guardo silencio y solo asintió con su cabeza

- Ahora vamos a desayunar

- Está bien princesa

Mientras entran al comedor Twilight ve que en este la princesa Luna ya se encontraba algo pensativa así que se acerca para saber que la tiene así

- Princesa le pasa algo?

- Ah! Twilight eres tu esto solo pensaba... no nada, no quisiera molestarte con esas banalidades

- Pero todo es importante porque no me dice mejor para ayudarla

- Bien mi hermana y yo hemos discutido sobre tu enfoque a partir de ahora y creemos que es hora que yo sea tu mentora ya que mi hermana debe partir por algunos años

Twilight guarda algo de silencio con un rostro entre confundida y sorprendida mientras mira a luna y a Celestia

- Ya veo está bien

- Twilight ya se que te llevas muy bien con luna y ella como tu mentora atra vez de tu transformación en princesa te ayudara mucho más de lo que yo podría en estos momentos de vital importancia para tu formación ya que tu cambio a comenzado.

- Cambio a un esa parte no la entiendo

Luna comienza hablar con un tono mas amable al de costumbre y le explica a Twilight

- Twilight después de lo de ayer tu cuerpo a adsorbido el alma y la magia que tenía el tributo virgen así algunas de las puertas de tu cuerpo se han abierto y esto provocara que cambies tanto física como espiritual mente pero todo no será fácil

- A que se refiere?

- Es posible que parte de ti cree una segunda entidad así como yo también tengo una segunda personalidad que era mi oscuridad Nigthmare moon es posible que tu desarrolles una incluso mi hermana tiene su propio alter ego es algo que sucede al cambiar ya que una deidad siempre está dividida en dos alineamientos la ley que se considera el bien y el caos maligno

- Como es posible evitar esto?

- Solo con la fuerza de voluntad y perseverancia de tu espíritu solo así evitaras que tu sombra te domine, no debe sucumbir ante el poder pero tampoco debes suprimir tus sombras por completo ya que si estas llegan a revelarse tu espíritu se dividirá y tu ser hará lo mismo

- Entiendo entonces me esforzare mucho hare lo que haga falta

Luna se levanta y se acerca a Twilight mientras la mira con una mirada que muestra algo de sufrimiento

- Estas segura de continuar vi lo mucho que te afecto lo de ayer tal vez esto se repita aun asi estas segura?

- Hermana tranquila Twilight ya dijo que continuaría y sería una buena niña

Mientras Celestia mira a Twilight y sonríe un poco Luna ve esto y su semblante cambia un poco

- Está bien princesa Luna yo estaré bien entiendo que el deber de convertirse en princesa será cada vez más pesado pero he decidido que hare lo que haga falta

- Bien entonces deberás estudiar mucho ya que el momento de la alineación se acerca tendremos 5 años antes de que el proceso comienza durante ese tiempo deberemos expandir tu conocimiento y poder lo suficiente antes del regreso de mi hermana y comenzar con el cambio de tu existencia mortal

- Yo hare lo que sea necesario

- Estas segura esto implicaría incluso perder a tus amigas ya que estas envejecerían mientras tu seguirías con nosotras enserio preferirías reinar que la alegría de vivir y envejecer

En todo este tiempo Twilight no había pensado en nada de esto, comenzaba a entender que todo lo que implementaba ser una princesa arriesgaba todo lo que ella tenía en este momento, esto modificaría su futuro permanente mente era una decisión demasiado trascendental en su futuro así que guardo silencio y comenzó a reflexionar sobre todo esto mientras desayunan, al termina Twilight dice pedir algo de tiempo para dar una respuesta a esto

- Princesa Celestia discúlpeme por retirarme pero debo reflexionar todo esto sobre lo que me ha dicho la princesa Luna ya que posible mente de en este momento una decisión apresurada

Twilight sale de la habitación y se dirige a sus aposentos mientras Celestia observa a luna y ambas comienzan una conversación

- Que fue todo esto Luna ahora quieres que Twilight desista de su decisión de ser princesa

- No hermana pero yo amo mucho a Twilight y a pesar que yo quiera que sea princesa para que estuviera a mi lado, también quiero que ella sea feliz así esto requiera que ella decida no ser princesa

- Ya veo, prefieres que ella este consiente y que el peso de su decisión haga que su entrenamiento sea más divertido al guiarla, sabes esa crueldad tuya me encanta hermana

- Yo, no quiero eso solo quiero que Twilight sea feliz y si se convertirá en princesa será porque ella lo decida no porque tu la manipules hermana

- Vaya así que me muestras otra vez tus dientes, ahora que la convencerás de que soy mala o algo así recuerda que tus patas están tan manchadas como las mías

- Lo se y me decisión de estar a tu lado después de lo que hicimos ya no tiene retorno eso lo comprendo pero eso no me obliga a actuar mal el resto de mi eternidad

- Bien está bien era de esperarse al fin tú tienes mayor empatía con todos los mortales

- Si no escondo mi personalidad atra vez de una máscara de empatía y generosidad falsas

- Oh, como me duele hermana como me acusas de ser un monstruo

Celestia se para de su lugar y se acerca a luna mientras la mira con una cara bizarra seducción y maliciosa

- Hermanita, Hermanita, deja de actuar como si no fueras como yo tu sabes que te quiero mucho y también a la gente de la luna mística solo hago lo necesario para que el orden se mantenga puro

- Si pero es que ultima mente actúas demasiado cruel

- Sabes que era mi turno para destruir luna mística aun que me alegro un poco de que esto le toque a Twilight así puedo volver a mi carácter normal como tu tierna, honesta y complaciente hermana

Mientras le besa su cuello y luego muerde su oreja

- Ya me haces cosquillas hermana

- Asi veamos que pasa si te toco aquí

Entonces ambas hermanas se dedican a las trivialidades carnales de los mortales mientras que la pequeña Twilight en su habitación tiene su mente consternada por la demostración del poder de las princesas y como decidir convertirse en una puede afectar todo lo que ella ahora tiene.


	4. sombras del futuro

**Cap. 4**

**Sombras del futuro**

Twilight ya llevaba casi todo el día en su habitación meditando todo lo sucedido hasta ahora y tan rápido sin saber que la observaban desde las sombras

- No puedo concentrarme han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos días hay mucho que debo pensar no se que hacer?

- Sería más fácil si alguien le dijera que hacer o que pasara así tomaría la decisión mas sabia

- Si seguro sería lo más sencillo pero quien me ayudaría?

- Tal vez alguien que viera el porvenir

- Si pero donde rayos encontrare a alguien así?

- No, se tal vez por ahí

- Oye espera quien me esta hablando

Inmediatamente un has de luces multicolor se levanta con un humo purpura y un gran puf aparece el misterioso ente encapuchado

- Quien mas que yo Tarak el exarca y gran sabio la podría ayudar

- Asi que eras tu el que hablaba

- Exacto pero primero quería preguntarle ya leyó el pergamino

- No apenas había descubierto como se podía leer pero aun no hago que funcione no he ido a la cámara de cristal donde se encuentra el origen

- Bien no importa luego lo resolveremos lo bueno es que ya sabe hacerlo para ser la alumna de la reina eres muy lenta

- Bien que quieres Tarak dime siempre dices muchas cosas y al final me dejas mas confundida

- Está bien esta vez vine para aclarar su decisión así que sígame yo el futuro le puedo mostrar según su decisión

Twilight observa a Tarak algo desconfiada ya que este ente era demasiado misterioso y raro desde el poco tiempo que lo conoce, además de que es hijo de la princesa, pero no es reconocido como tal y su aura le recuerda a alguien a quien despreciaba

- Está bien te seguiré pero adonde iremos

- A mi habitación allí tengo todo lo que necesitamos

- Acaso usas magia

- Si soy un gran hechicero yo personalmente le enseñe al joven Star Swirl

- A Star Swirl! Estas seguro él fue el más grande hechicero de Ecuestria

- Fue? que paso?

- Esta muerto hace muchos años

- Valla creí que podría dominar la magia de la inmortalidad parece que su chispa no era tan brillante como yo esperaba, Bien me acompañas?

- Sabes magia de inmortalidad?

- Claro que si pequeña hechicera, si te portas bien tal vez tu puedas superar a Star Swirl entonces que dices me seguirás?

Twilight no estaba segura de seguir a Tarak pero aun así ella solo movió su cabeza asintiendo ya que tampoco podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de conocer magia tan poderosa o saber más sobre Star Swirl , ya que el era su ídolo y ella soñaba con igualarlo o incluso superarlo.

Tarak llevo a Twilight por todo el castillo atravesándolo hasta un pasillo lleno por luces verdosas y donde todo estaba hecho de obsidiana y hierro incluso los estantes de las antorchas en forma de cráneos, allí una gran puerta de madera con incrustaciones de hierro y obsidiana formando runas extrañas e inentendibles

- Que es esto en la puerta Tarak?

- Es antiguo mucho más que la magia de los dragones esto es idioma de forjas hecho por aquellos que estuvieron entre los primeros hijos de los dioses los forjadores

- Forjadores hablas de los seres de donde te originas por tu lado paterno

- Si exacto parece que el conocimiento de este idioma siempre ha estado en mi a pesar que no viví en la gran guerra ni tampoco conocí a mi padre

Se nota un breve brillo de humedad entre el rostro escondido detrás de la capucha

- Tarak estas llorando?

- Que dice doncella yo no nunca, yo no lloro, mi vida es muy feliz mejor sigamos, jajaja llorando debería dedicarse a la comedia

Tarak comienza a abrir la puerta mostrando en el interior de la habitación un gran laboratorio con un compilado de magia y ciencia de todos tipo, tanto prohibida como olvidada Tarak llevaba a Twilight hasta una mesa con acabados detallados y algunas pintorescas calaveras incrustadas en esta de todos los tipos de criaturas que ella conocía y que no

- Bueno y donde comenzamos Tarak?

- Relájese primero veamos que le prepara el futuro además será divertido

- Por qué?

- Ya lo vera jeje

En ese momento todas las luces se apagan y luego una iluminación de reflector se enciende encima de Tarak que ahora está sobre la mesa mientras algo de música suena por todos lados y el comienza a rimar

- O no es igual a Pinkie...

En ese momento el se acerca a ella y comienza a cantar y a bailar con música fantasmal con un tono particular

((Tarak))

Siéntate a mi mesa, no sabes cuanto te asombraras

Si te relajas tal vez algo yo te podría enseñar, acaso el futuro será?

Con vudú Lo tendremos que intentar

((Twilight))

Vudú?

((Tarak))

Si vudú magia ancestral que atrae Al más allá

((Twilight))

Hablas de fantasmas? como no, todo eso es falso

((Tarak))

A callar y déjame trabajar  
>te Leeré el futuro, conjuraré al Más Allá<br>explorare tu corazón

Y la verdad de ti veras  
>Tu tienes corazón no?<p>

((Twilight))

Eh...

((Tarak))

Que mas da no importa jajá,  
>atra vez de mi esfera traeré a la verdad<p>

en esta tus sueños veré

Y deseos Cumpliré, como un genio tal vez?

((Twilight))

Genio?

((Tarak))

Si un genio ósea solamente serán tres.  
>Brujería, hechicería, que a los demonios asombrará<br>Y todo esto tu futuro nos mostrara

((Coro tenebroso))

El futuro nos enseñara! 

((Twilight))

Y eso que fue?

((Tarak))  
>no pongas atención mejor las cartas te lo dirán<br>ayer, ahora y porvenir  
>toma solo tres y la respuesta a tus preguntas podre yo decir<br>pero no te quejes sino te gusta lo que vez.

Después del número musical se apagan las luces y solo se encuentra Tarak sentado al otro lado de la mesa con muchas cartas entre ambos cascos mientras mira a Twilight con una risa particular mente maliciosa mientras Twilight lo mira dudosa

- Como dije toma tres carta Twilight

- Bien elegiré tres

- Vamos tómalas a que le temes?

Claro Twilight dudaba no quería caer en alguna trampa mágica o alguna treta de él a pesar que se ofreció a ayudarla aun desconfiaba de Tarak tal vez por el aura que le rodea llena de intriga y oscuridad, pero aun así Twilight toma tres de las cartas en los cascos de el

- Oye están en blanco

- Si, por qué?

- No se suponen que deben tener símbolos o imágenes o algo

- Si pero aun no han sido reveladas

- Y como se revelaran

- Así

Entonces tomo la pata de Twilight y la pincho con una larga estaca entonces hizo caer una gota de sangre de la pata de Twilight en cada carta en ese momento las tres cartas se iluminaron revelando la fortuna de Twilight

- Porque lo hiciste? me pudiste decir me dolió

- Solo fue un pinchazo doncella, mejor le diré lo que dicen las cartas

- No tienes nada para el dolor

- Pero que melodramática es, mire le daré esto

Tarak venda la herida de Twilight con una hoja impregnada de una de las infusiones de uno de sus recipientes

- Mejor?

- Si, gracias

- Bien esto solo te dormirá un poco la pata durante unos minutos

- Por lo menos se ha ido el dolor de la herida

- Si pero lloras mucho por un pinchazo Celestia te tiene muy mimada

- No soy mimada

- Bien a lo que te traje

- Bien

Contesta Twilight con una actitud molesta mientras Tarak comienza a ver las cartas la primera muestra un ponie rodeado de hilos y de personas todas unidas atra vez de estos con un hilo rojo mientras mira así arriba otro hilo azul sale de su pata derecha y este se ata a otro ponie igual a él con una mirada maliciosa

- Puedo ver que usted siempre a estado orgullosa de quién es y su vida a estado llena de felicidad a recibido muchas bendiciones y sabe que todo su esfuerzo a sido sincero y es digno para enorgullecerse, pero la cara del reflejo de cara maliciosa muestra que a pesar de sus buenas acciones hay algo en su interior que le deseaba al mal a alguien y al ver que esa persona sufrió esta regocijado de felicidad

- Pero yo, no nunca me reiría o me sentiría bien con el dolor ajeno

- Qué raro mirando cómo se comió el corazón de Blueblood no le creería, pero bien si usted lo dice siga mintiéndose

- No miento

- Si lo hace

- Que no

- que si y si lo sigue haciendo tarde o temprano sufrirá

- no lo hago jamás haría tal cosa

- bien si lo dice

- no soy ese tipo de persona

- entonces a pesar de que han pasado un día después de lo de Blueblood su aflicción a desaparecido

- esta bien si en una parte muy dentro de mi quería que ese remedo de unicornio el cual se aprovechaba de su posición muriera por ser un malnacido que solo se beneficiaba de el dinero del reino y solo era un bueno para nada en realidad estoy feliz de que...

Twilight rápidamente se calla poniéndose sus cascos en la boca con una expresión de sorpresa ya que la presión que Tarak había puesto sobre ella había hecho que ella revelara sus verdaderos sentimientos internos después de lo que hizo y nadie sabia ya que los ocultaba en lo mas profundo de ella ya que era una muestra de oscuridad en su alma

- yo no, yo lo siento, la verdad...

- tranquila doncella está bien ahora creo que al final dejo salir eso que en realidad la lastimaba a todos no hace falta oscuridad sin ella somos incompletos, tranquila si no quiere que nadie lo sepa solo lo olvidare

- no, yo no debo comportarme así

- ya nadie puede decirle que hacer mire la vida va más allá que una sigla de reglas de conducta si usted solo trata de complacer al estándar terminara olvidando quien es y es más posible mente su propia oscuridad se la coma y le haga perder su camino

- entonces qué debo hacer?

- deje lo así yo no le puedo aconsejar sobre esto ya soy un manojo de errores solo mi existencia lo es, bien la siguiente carta es...

Twilight se acerca a él y toma la pata de Tarak con sus dos cascos de una forma tierna mirándolo con algo de comprensión a los ojos , Tarak la mira un rato y luego mueve bruscamente su pata separando su casco de los de ella

- no necesito que me vea con esos ojos

- pero...

- no enserio no necesito lastima ni comprensión no soy un enfermo o una abominación solo algo que no debió ser

- pero yo no dije nada de eso ni siquiera se cómo eres debajo de tus túnicas

- por favor continuemos doncella

- pero necesitas primero tu aliviarte

- luego primero terminemos esto por favor

Twilight siente la soledad de Tarak pero decide que mejor tratara de hablar con el después de terminar esto ya que parece que Tarak no esta muy asociado con la compañía

- la siguiente carta es el pueblo y el trono

- bien que significa

- es sencillo princesa esta carta es su presente ahora hay un trono a su frente y a los lados de la alfombra muchos plebeyos usted se encuentra en la alfombra blanca ahora usted decidirá si apartarse de la alfombra asía los plebeyos o avanzar asía el trono

- no debería ser una alfombra roja

- hay esta la parte más divertida si decide avanzar deberá pasar por todas las guerras que pasan los reyes hasta que esta se torne roja por estas

- significa que solo espera derramamientos de sangre

- no, tal vez un poco pero siempre pasa es normal que durante un reinado allá guerras así que no se asuste independiente de quien vaya a ser el rey o reina

- es cierto tienes razón pero aun no contestas sobre lo que pueda suceder según mi decisión

- para eso tendré que ver la tercera el por venir

- pues veámosla

- espere no prefiere averiguarlo

- entonces para que vine hasta aquí contigo

- es cierto bien primero le da re el resultado si desiste del trono

- la muerte

- que

- si la muerte

- todo en Ecuestria será consumido por el fuego y usted y sus amigas no podrán evitar su destrucción dejando al mundo bajo el mal distante que siempre lo ha atormentado

Twilight retrocede y trata de incorporarse ya que esta noticia había marcado un semblante de temor en su rostro pero mueve un poco su cabeza y se acerca de nuevo a la mesa

- y si decido el trono

- pues sale la carta de la recompensa y castigo

- y que dice

- que peleara tendrá el poder para enfrentar a el mal pero es posible que enloquezca y se pierda, si todo sale bien Ecuestria brillara más que nunca sacándola de las garras del siniestro monstruo pero perderá muchas cosas en el proceso

- baya es también algo malo no hay un mejor resultado

- tamo que no doncella así que usted decidirá morir o salvar a Ecuestria

- obviamente mi elección es la más obvia salvare Ecuestria ahora entiendo que debo aceptar este para evitar que Ecuestria desaparezca

- bien esa es su elección

Twilight se levanta de la mesa y se acerca a Tarak y lo abraza

- ahora yo debo ayudarte puedo sentir que te sientes solo he incomprendido

- solo no yo no me siento solo ni incomprendido

- no mientas yo conozco esa mirada yo era así de solitaria si alguna vez necesitas una amiga recuerda que yo soy tu amiga

- gracias doncella pero yo no necesito ayuda mi deber es ayudar no ser ayudado el camino mio solo esta lleno de soledad hasta cumplir mi objetivo

- y cual es dime yo te ayudare

- no se lo puedo decir es parte de mi labor debo lograr mi misión sin decirle a nadie sino fracasare

en ese momento Tarak recordaba la razón por la cual no podía hablar todo era obra de los antiguos

- antiguos e venido a buscar su ayuda

- ….. que deseas joven inmortal

- Deseo que me devuelvan el corazón de mi madre y sus recuerdos se que están detrás de esto sino lo asen los matare

- Jajajaja, crees que tememos a las amenazas de un potrillo tonto pero si de verdad lo quieres te lo daremos a cambio de tu servicio pero no deberás dejar que nadie sepa si lo logras te daremos el corazón de tu madre

- … esta bien me arrodillare ante ustedes si es necesario pero devolverán el corazón de mi madre

- Si pero solo cuando termines tu labor

- Bien lo are

- Dentro de algunos siglo aparecerá la estrella fugas ella gobernara al lado del sol y la luna hasta que estos asciendan en ese momento ella manejara el mundo mortal lo que debes hacer es que olvide sus prejuicios para que busque el poder y ella nos sirva al igual que tu madre lo hace ahora

- Si lo logras tu madre recuperara sus recuerdos y su corazón pero fállanos y la perderás para siempre jajajajajaa

- Lo hare y no fallare nunca he fallado al lograr mis objetivos

- Ahora toma esta copa cualquiera que beba de esta copa olvidara sus lasos y se volverá alguien sediento de poder

Tarak se levantaba de la mesa luego toma algo de sus estantes junto con una copa llena de runas y se acercó a ella

- tome doncella es importante que beba de esta copa

- porque para que es esto

- para ayudarla a relajar bébalo

- no lo necesito

- créame hágalo hasta ahora le he demostrado que puede confiar en mi

- bueno esta bien beberé algo

Tarak observaba mientras veía a Twilight beber de la copa en ese momento recordó la mirada que hace unos momentos lo vio llena de comprensión y amor entonces el tiro la copa al suelo

- ahora que le pasa

- lo siento su majestad soy algo torpe discúlpeme

- bien no pasa nada la verdad yo me disculpo por traerte tantas molestias

- no son molestias mi deber es guiar, aconsejar y enseñar como el líder de los sabios

- bueno iré a decirle a las princesas mi decisión

- suerte doncella

Twilight sale de la habitación dirigiéndose a la presencia de su mentora y la hermana de esta para dar su decisión mientras Tarak reflexionaba sus últimas acciones

- porque no pude lograrlo que me sucedió que fue ese sentimiento es similar al que sentía al estar hablando con Black rose pero su mirada es distinta ella no me mira con desprecio por ser un mestizo como lo hacia black rose ella me mira llena de comprensión

Mientras tanto en la gélida tumba de los ancestros se escuchan risas y murmullos provenientes de la enorme figura equina en el centro de este paraje invernal pero había lago distinto en esta figura colosal la enorme estatúa parecía moverse en su interior

- así que nos traicionas potrillo inútil y deforme bien pues tu madre no volverá jajaja, pero igual el daño esta hecho ella ha bebido un sorbo solo esto nos bastara para que su cuerpo se llene del deseo embriagador del poder si su avaricia crece lo suficiente vendrá a nosotros tarde o temprano

- si pero también su deseo de poder le de ansias de dominio que tal sinos traiciona?

- Maldito de Tarak no había pensado en eso ahora esa niña puede ser tan perjudicial como beneficiosa

- Hermanos tranquilicémonos ya parte de la copa fue bebida igual nunca se secara así que solo es esperar que nos busque y hacerla beber mas jejejeje

Ahora parece que los movimientos oscuros dentro de las entrañas de los viejos reinados de Ecuestria esperan lo que traerá las sombras del futuro y estas decidirían el control de Ecuestria la joven heredera estaba en sus dominios y tendrían cinco años para hacer que su juicio se nuble por el hambre y lujuria que trae el poder


End file.
